black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Max
Max (マックス, Makkusu) is the youngest son of Eden and Undertaker, the younger brother of Maria, Rosalie, Xander and Anastasia and the older brother of Camilla. Appearance Max has messy platinum blond straight hair in a short style, pale skin and chartreuse phosphorescent eyes like all Grim Reapers which he covers with his fringe. He has a scrape on his left knee and wears a light blue shirt with the collar button undone, light brown tailored shorts that come just above his knees and some short black buttoned boots. Personality Max is a boisterous and innocent child who likes to play rough and tease his older siblings. He cares immensely about all of them, though he struggles to show it and is always playful and carefree. He also likes to explore around places as he is very curious and is somewhat over-protective of his family, Camilla especially. Plot Red Butler Arc When Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Lau, Angelina Dalles, and Grell Sutcliff enter his funeral parlour, Max greets Ciel while Camilla thanks them for coming. Undertaker informs them that there is a certain commonality among all the murdered prostitutes, but he demands compensation before he will reveal the crucial detail. When Lau asks him how much money he wants, Undertaker vigorously approaches him and Anastasia tells him that Undertaker nor Eden care for Queen Victoria's money. Eden and Undertaker then state that they only have one requirement: show them a "first-rate laugh"—in other words, make them laugh hysterically, which is a common trait that they hold dear. While this is happening Xander and Anastasia take Max and Camilla into the back of the shop. Max appears suddenly and tells them about the method of Jack the Ripper’s murders and Anastasia worriedly goes into the back of the shop to check on Camilla. Circus Arc While Maria sets tea and biscuits down, she mumbles to herself and Sebastian asks if that’s normal for her and Rosalie says she does it all the time. Maria informs them that they wouldn’t know what information to give them and that they’d have to wait for Undertaker and Eden to get back to ask and while they’re on the subject, Ciel asks why they’re at the parlour to begin with. Maria and Rosalie give each other a confused glance underneath their fringe and parasol and Maria tells them they’re Undertaker and Eden’s daughters. Sebastian and Ciel are shocked by this and the sisters laugh, saying that’s how people usually react, with a tone that gives away that they take offense to that as Max and Anastasia become angry with them and Ciel apologises as the twins angrily sip their tea. They say it’s fine and the door clicks and their parents and Xander return with wood in their arms. The children are ecstatic at their parents’ return and hug them after they put the wood down. Eden notices Sebastian and Ciel standing beside the table and thanks them for waiting with their daughters and son. Several days later, Undertaker and his family observe the burning of Baron Kelvin's manor from afar. Rosalie mumbles about Ciel’s lie and says that he tarnishes his family’s name while Eden and Undertaker play with lockets. (On one locket, there is a date and a name engraved: 13 July 1866, Claudia P.) Undertaker says that he had warned Ciel to hold every soul dear, and he states that Ciel will understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered once it is too late. Eden says that his time comes near again and again and that he is “as stubborn as those before him” and that he “really is a dog” in her eyes. Maria wonders aloud what could be so important to risk your life for a monarch and Xander says he doesn’t understand either and wonders whether they’ll ever know why “they” do this. They then all smile and Anastasia say he never really did care for anything but that ring and Undertaker and Eden ask Ciel if that’s correct and Xander, Anastasia, Max and Camilla all giggle forebodingly, the light of the fire illuminating their faces and their glowing chartreuse phosphorescent or bright green eyes in Eden and Camilla’s case are seen in the night. Quotes (To Ciel Phantomhive) “First, he slits the lady’s neck with something sharp and then…steals away the precious!” (To Ciel Phantomhive) “What was that about Mama and Papa…?” Trivia * In art of a younger Max and a baby Camilla, it was revealed that Max has always been the closest to Camilla. Category:Males